castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Battlegrounds
Moving up/down/stay in ranks *We've been relegated (from Vanguard to Platinum) despite scoring 2 wins - can someone confirm that scoring 2 wins let's you stay in the current rank? ** Moved this here. Thank you for that info. We managed to get from Vanguard to Alpha with just 3 wins so I assumed 2 lets you stay (and <2 drops you a rank). Perhaps the game takes into account other things as well. For now, I will mark the entry unconfirmed. If you can provide us more info. about your recent 5 match batch, please do. We are interested in working out how this thing works. What is your current W-L record btw? Barry-N 16:24, March 19, 2011 (UTC) 2 out of 5 move down I can also confirm that as Vanguard we moved down to Platinum with a 2 out of 5 win ratio. We moved up from Platinum to Vanguard with a 3 out of 5 ratio. Our total win / loss ratio is 17 wins and 13 losses 17:22, March 25, 2011 (UTC) how long.... Does anybody know how long the festival will last??? * They say the Festival is a permanent addition, from the words of Kori (CA dev) in the CA forum. However, it is speculated that some events (most probably the Battlegrounds) will end at some point. Although if the Festival stays, I would believe that the Festival Battles will be likened to Arena Seasons: after one ends, another "season" is hosted with new prizes. The Alpha 10 reward (the sword) has not been given to Carpe Noctem (top guild right now) although they have already received the banner to prove that they have achieved the bonus. The trophies for the Battlegrounds are also not given out (is stays grey in the achievement page of the Festival). These reasons are the ones that drives the idea of the Battlegrounds ending at some point. Barry-N 17:45, March 26, 2011 (UTC) DUEL does anybody know if duels won in festival counts towards battle achievments? (1-5k duels won) and by which key enemies are displayed? I'm still 'newcommer', but it offers me only enemies 200lvl higher .. urputnik 17:53, June 22, 2011 (UTC) *From what I read in the forums, they don't count. Haven't verified it yet though and I don't feel like checking myself (I am hiding from the high levels who chain anyone with a rank they find, I was pounded down to dirt TONS of times already lol :P). As for the opponent list, it's like the normal battle page. Below 300 are bracketed by +10/+20 depending on the level (haven't really kept up with it when I got to the gauntlet. Gauntlet players can find people 300 upto 4000+ (current highest level, I think is 4200+). I see levels 700+ more often than the 300's or 500's even lol. Haven't seen peeps below 350 though (I am level 394) although they can see me as a few of them have challenged me already. Probably just my roll. Barry-N 18:04, June 22, 2011 (UTC) **thank you .. and you're right, duels won do not count towards achievement (confirmed by me :) ) .. well, that 300lvl gauntlet explains a lot, I'm 306 :) also sorry, I missed that page you've made for duel already, these questions should be posted there .. urputnik 19:29, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Missing Awards Is anyone else missing trophies for their guild? None of our trophies for festival battleground, monster, or battle rank points show up in our guild. 00:35, May 29, 2012 (UTC)James